Madame Byun
by Phenobarbital Han
Summary: Byun Baekhyun -19 tahun- bukanlah seorang peramal, namun dia ditakdirkan bisa melihat yang akan terjadi pada dirinya atau orang lain. Gilanya dia datang ke club music dimana seorang pemain drum seksi, -hot damn shit Park Chanyeol- Baekhyun datang dengan mata biru yang cantik dan bersinar, dia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Kau, akan jadi suamiku suatu saat nanti".
1. Future husband

Title: Madame Byun

Author:Hyoran Soo

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Sehun

Support cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Luhan

Disclaimer:FF nya punya gue tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Byun Baekhyun -19 tahun- bukanlah seorang peramal, namun dia ditakdirkan bisa melihat yang akan terjadi pada dirinya atau orang lain. Gilanya dia datang ke club music dimana seorang pemain drum seksi, -hot damn shit Park Chanyeol- Baekhyun datang dengan mata biru yang cantik dan bersinar, dia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Kau, akan jadi suamiku suatu saat nanti"

Chaps 1'Future Husband'

Yeoja berumur 19 tahun itu baru duduk di tingkat 1 semester 2, bukan yeoja feminism memang dia tomboy namun jika dilihat dia sebenarnya cantik dan manis kok! Lebih manis dari pasangan KaiStal yang katanya date bikin author syedih :'). Namanya Byun Baekhyun, temen nya manggil dia madam byun. Nah loh kenapa di panggil madam? Jadi gini dia itu bisa ngeramal gitu, kek mama Lay yang bisa ramal author nya kawin sama kakak tingkat yang dia keceng/?. Bukan mahasiswa pintar sih, tapi karena easy going nyuci jadi enteng/?, dan dia bisa ramal walau hanya sekedar menebak dia cukup popular di kelasnya. Kerjaan nya di kelas cuma duduk, terus ketiduran di kelas untung dia cukup paham materi kuliah yang di sampaikan.

"Oi Baek, jajan yuk!"ajak Luhan yeoja bermata rusa cantik –temen duet bobo cantik di kelasnya-.

"Jajanin lah Deer, aku lagi boke"ucap Baekhyun masang wajah sedih.

"Kan kamu tau mama aku cuma ngasih 15 ribu , ke kampus naik angkutan umum, rumahku jauh, kamu tega sama aku?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas, Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Padahal Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tak lain teman ketika ia kecil Oh Sehun.

"Yuk, ke kantin siapa tau ada yang bisa aku keceng gitu"ajak Baekhyun menggandeng Luhan ke kantin. Banyak yang bilang mereka itu mirip, kek kembar identic kadang mirip kadang gak itu kata Sehun, semprul emang. Ketika mereka melewati ruang music, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk dan menghampiri Sehun yang megang gitar.

Mata Baekhyun menatap seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat, tangan yang kekar dengan keringat di sekitar badan nya membuat dia so damn sexy hot. Luhan masih anteng mengelap keringat Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap namja itu dengan dalam, perlahan ia mendekati namja tersebut. Membuat namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Baekhyun, yang kini warna kornea nya bewarna biru cantik, membuat namja itu terpesona.

"Kau…"ucap nya sambil menunjuk namja itu.

"Akan menjadi suamiku suatu saat nanti"mata namja itu membulat sempurna, tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

"MWO?!"

TBC

Hai gue balik lagi!

dengan ff baru *plak

maaf gue banyak php dan harkos (harapan kosong)

bukan ny gak niat lanjutin ff tapi jadwal kuliah mencekik dirikuh

hayati lelah mas/?

setelah melihat kabar mas Jong date sama neng ital membuat gue pingin edit gambarnya jadi gambar gue sama mas Jong

cukup doi aj yang bikin gue patah hati hiks/?

mas Jong tolong jangan bikin gue makin sayang/?

huhuhuhu

balik ke awal, ini ff ceritanya drabble ChanBaek

jadi cuma pendek pendek alurnya

di chap 1 masih prolog ye

maaf kalau gue malah bikin yang baru :')

karena gue sibuk memandang doi dari kejauhan*plak

semoga kalian suka

review yaps

gamsahamidaaaa~


	2. Makna mata yang indah

Title: Madame Byun

Author:Hyoran Soo

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Sehun

Support cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Luhan

Disclaimer:FF nya punya gue tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Byun Baekhyun -19 tahun- bukanlah seorang peramal, namun dia ditakdirkan bisa melihat yang akan terjadi pada dirinya atau orang lain. Gilanya dia datang ke club music dimana seorang pemain drum seksi, -hot damn shit Park Chanyeol- Baekhyun datang dengan mata biru yang cantik dan bersinar, dia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Kau, akan jadi suamiku suatu saat nanti"

Chaps 2 'Makna mata yang indah'

Luhan dan Sehun cengo -kaget bercampur bingung- melihat Baekhyun menyatakan sefrontal itu, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap kaget yeoja bermata bitu itu. Sehun sih sebenarnya udah gak aneh liat sahabat nya itu, lagian Baekhyun kan teman masa kecil nya jadi dia tau makna 'mata biru' itu. Sesutu yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun nanti seperti kabar baik.

"Um Baek"ucap Luhan menyadarkan 'ramalan' nya. Baekhyun langsung mengedipkan kedua matanya perlahan, kedua kornea nya kembali menjadi coklat membuat Chanyeol heran dengan perubahan kornea yeoja itu.

"Uh waeyo?"tanya nya bingung, sambil menatap sahabat bermata rusa itu dengan polos.

"Kau mulai lagi noona, apa kau tidak ingat?"tanya Sehun dengan santai, dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan sambil mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun gigit jari saking imut nya yeoja itu.

'Ma, dia manis banget ma! Yeol mau culik, mau kawin lusa mengalahkan berita dating KaiStal'batin Chanyeol natep Baekhyun dengan khusu. Baekhyun masih mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi, dia datang ke ruang musik lalu tiba-tiba saja mendapat pencerahan/? ia melihat pria tampan dengan mata bulat menjadi suaminya dengan dirinya sedang menggendong bayi lucu berjenis laki-laki. Jadi ia mendekati namja itu lalu menunjuk dengan telunjuknya dan mengatakan dia akan menjadi suaminya.

"Omo!"pekik kecil Baekhyun, sambil merilit pelan-pelan namja di depan nya.

"Aigoo, jeongmal mianhe. Pasti kau kaget kan dengar ucapanku tadi, lupakan saja ne"ucap nya sambil nyengir puppy.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu"Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, gugup apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ahh! Mungkin aku terlalu banyak nonton anak jalanan/? jadi terlalu mendrama hahaha"ucap nya tertawa garing.

'Setau aku anak jalanan gak gitu deh'ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Deer, katanya kita ke kantin! Ayo cabut, kamu mau aku mati kelaparan"ajak Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan langsung menarik Luhan dengan tidak berprikesehunan/?.

"Sehun~, nanti telepon aku yahhh"ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan nya riang.

"Arraseo"jawab Sehun singkat. Chanyeol menepuk pelan Sehun, sambil menatap kepergian kedua yeoja itu.

"Sehun, kau mengenal yeoja itu?"tanya nya, Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil memasukkan gitarnya kedalam tas. Sehun beda 2 tahun dengan Chanyeol, dia tergolong orang cerdas sehingga bisa masuk universitas yang seharusnya dia duduk di bangku kelas 2 high school.

"Baekhyun noona teman kecilku"Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu kenapa warna matanya bisa berubah begitu?"Sehun sedikit membenarkan tataan rambutnyan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dia itu bisa melihat masa depan"Chanyeol memasang wajah nya bingung.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sehun, karena tuhan yang bisa tau masa depan kita"Sehun menggulum senyum nya sangat manis.

"Kau salah hyung, dia mempunyai takdir bisa melihat masa depan nya. Baek noona mempunyai dua makna mata yang berbeda"

"Makna... yang berbeda?"tanya nya yang tidak mengerti.

"Hum, jika mata noona bewarna biru maka itu tanda nya suatu hal yang baik. Jika bewarna abu maka itu tanda buruk"

"Apa pernah Baekhyun memperlihatkan mata abunya?"Sehun mengingat-ngingat kembali.

"Pernah, kalau tidak salah saat aku main ke rumah nya"

* * *

Flashback

 _Seperti biasa Sehun bermain ke rumah Baekhyun, eomma Baekhyun tahu betul Sehun selalu menempeli anaknya itu. Kadang Baekbom -oppa Baekhyun- kesal kedekatan keduanya. Baekhyun sedang membersihkan rumahnya, Sehun tersenyum ceria melihat sahabat nya itu._

 _"Baekhyun noona~"sapa nya dengan riang._

 _"Sehunnie!"balas Baekhyun tak kalah riang nya, mereka sering bertemu namun entah mengapa keduanya sering merindukan satu sama lain._

 _"Noona, kita jalan-jalan yuk~"ajak nya dengan riang, Baekhyun mengangguk riang, dan langsung melesak ke atas. Namun pergerkan nya terhenti, Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu bingung._

 _"Noona? Waeyo?"tanya Sehun, namun Baekhyun tidak bergeming._

 _"Eomma"panggil Baekhyun, membuat nyonya Byun pun menatap anak nya itu dengan heran._

 _"Um waeyo?"Baekhyun mengalihakan pandangan nya menatap ibu nya dengan mata abu nya._

 _"Satu dari keluarga kita akan meninggal lusa, perasaanku berkata haraboeji sebentar lagi akan meniggalkan kita"_

 _Setelah mengucap seperti itu lusa kemudian, berita duka dari keluarga Byun. Han haraboeji menghembuskan nafas terakhir karena ia sakit. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang berlibur ke jeju pun baru mengetahui keesokan harinya, tubuh mungil itu terperosok lemah sambil menangis tersedu._

Flasback end

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan dari Sehun, sambil membayangkan bagaimana indahnya mata yeoja mungil itu. Sehun menatap heran hyung nya tersebut.

"Wae? Hyung menyukainya?"Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ani, aku mau fokus dulu kuliah dan juga gruo kita"ucap nya singkat. Meninggalkan Sehun menatap datar punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

Iya fokus kerja yang kek dia bilang pas berita KaiStal pacaran, tau-tau gue dapet undangan kawin lu bang :'). Capek gue bang jadi fans kalian hiks :'), hati ini masih nyeri dan butuh anti nyeri liat KaiStal mesra-mesraan sedangkan gue masih jones disini natep kakak tingkat yang makin kece dan pingin cepet bawa pulang ke rumah/?. Dan mantan gue udah nemu yang baru tinggal tunggu undangan nya :').

TBC

olalala~ balik lagi sama gue yang kece!

fufufu gue makin nyesek pas liat ada kabar kai cipok ital di kolam renang :')

plis mas gue cipok lu di mimpi aja udah seneng :')

sebenarnya ini gosip atau beneran si -_-

tar kek BaekYeon yang cuma jadiin boneka sama Yong Shipal Min itu buat naikkin saham SM

gue cukup sakit hati liat baek sm tae

sekarang bias unlimited edition gue jga di ambil

andwae :')

liat a Dio kek syedih gtu kek gak rela mas jong jadian

sama a, dakuh tak rela mas jong kan buat aku seorang/?

uhuy fast updet juseyo~

semoga kalian suka dengan chaps ini

ingat! ff ini hanya selingan di jadwal sibuk ku

ff yg lain masih otw dalam proses pengetikan di notebook tersayangku

so mind to reiview?

gamsahamidaaaaa~


	3. Fans Byun Bunny

Title: Madame Byun

Author:Hyoran Soo

Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS, Humor, Fantasy

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Sehun

Support cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Luhan

Disclaimer:FF nya punya gue tapi all cast nya punya allah ^o^

warning! typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Byun Baekhyun -19 tahun- bukanlah seorang peramal, namun dia ditakdirkan bisa melihat yang akan terjadi pada dirinya atau orang lain. Gilanya dia datang ke club music dimana seorang pemain drum seksi, -hot damn shit Park Chanyeol- Baekhyun datang dengan mata biru yang cantik dan bersinar, dia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Kau, akan jadi suamiku suatu saat nanti"

Chaps 3 'Fans Byun Bunny'

Baekhyun dengan riangnya menyusuri koridor kampus, dengan senyum yang aduhai bikin silau para namja di kampusnya. Perlu kalian catat seorang Byun Baekhyun punya banyak fans, contohnya Jung Daehyun anak fakultas Adminisrasi bisnis itu sangat menyukai uri Baekhyun. Sering kali juga duo Hyun -Daehyun dan Baekhyun- dijodoh-jodohkan oleh teman nya. But, terimakasihlah pada Oh Sehun! Setiap kali Daehyun modus mendekati yeoja yang selalu ingin di culik oleh seluruh namja dengan karung lalu di bawa ke penghulu lalu -ok, jangan di teruskan. Sebenarnya namja bermaga Jung itu baik, tapi entah virus apa yang membuat Sehun selalu ada tepat waktu saat moment terindah datang. Dengan tatapan menusuk ala tuan Oh yang beradu dengan mata tajam tuan Jung, membuat para yeoja di kampus mereka gigit jari karena kenapa harus Baekhyun bukan gue!*eh. Kalau colek dikit Baekhyun, nyawa melayang layak nya lagu ayu ting ting yang berjudul geboy mujair 'boleh dilirik, boleh di pandang, jangan diraba, karena udah ada yang punya' namun perlu diingatkan Baekhyun disini jomblo ok!Karena kemampuan Sehun dalam hapkindo yang tidak sia-sia di ajarkan oleh Baekhyun dari kecil, membuat para namja mengurungkan niatnya mendakati yeoja manis tersebut.

"Halo Byun Bunny!"sapa Kris dengan sapa hangatnya, btw Kris itu merupakan fans Baekhyun juga.

"Hai gege! wah tumben sekali gege sudah dikampus, biasanya gege baru datang setelah pada bubar"ucap nya sangat polos disertai wajah bak anjing minta di pungut.

"Aigoo, hari ini gege bersemangat melihat seseorang yang membuat jantung gege berdebar"Baekhyun memasang wajah polos nya kembali, membuat Kris gigit jari saking gemasnya.

"Hum? Gege sedang sakit ya? Wajah gege tampak sedikit pucat hari ini"ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Kris.

'Hominahomina'ucap Kris kegirangan dalam hati bahkan ingin mimisan saking senang nya ia.

"EKHEM!"namun sayang momen mereka hancur, ketika seongok Oh Sehun. Kris mengumpat dalam hati, sambil melirik tidak suka pada Sehun.

"Ape lu?"tanya Kris dengan mata khas angry bird nya.

"Ape lu?"tanya balik Sehun dengan memolototkan kedua matanya.

"LU YANG APE!"teriak Kris.

"LU JANGAN SENTUH PROPERTI GUE GE!"sewot Sehun.

"LU KIRA BYUN GUE BARANG APA!"

"ENAK AJA BYUN LU, BAEKKIE NOONA MILIK SEHUN SEORANG!"

"MILIK GUE!"-Kris

"GUE"-Sehun

"GUEEEEEEEEEEEE"-Kris

"SETOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"teriak membahana Baekhyun membuat keduanya saling terdiam.

"Sehunnie, noona bukan milik Sehun arra! Sehun milik Lulu deer, dan aku juga bukan milik Kris ge. Aku milik suami masa depanku, arra!"ucap Baekhyun final meninggalkan kedua namja itu dengan bingung.

"Emang siapa suami masa depan nya?"tanya Kris kepo.

"Chanyeol hyung, dia bilang seperti itu"Kris membelakkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Andwae aku tidak setujuuuuuu"tolak Kris mentah-mentah, Sehun hanya menatap datar Kris.

"Cih dengan Chamyeol hyung saja aku tidak setuju, apalagi denganmu"ucapnya dengan tenang, meninggalkan Kris yang menggeram kesal.

* * *

Entah apa yang dirasuki kedua yeoja mungil muka serupa beda orang tua tersebut, mereka mewarnai rambut mereka dengan pink. Luhan dengan rambut panjang bergelombang di cat seluruh rambut nya dengan pink. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan rambut panjang bergelombang namun setengah pirang dan setengah pink, membuat seluruh warga kampus kadang tertukar.

"Ung... Baekhyun eonnie?"sapa Kyungsoo teman satu kelas dengan nya.

"Oh maaf aku Luhan hehe"ucap Luhan nyengir.

"Oh Soo-ya"sapa Baekhyun riang dari arah utara.

"Eoh eonnie, kalian sangat mirip sekali dengan rambut baru kalian. Aku sampai tertukar"Baekhyun hanya nyegir puppy sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh ada apa kau memanggilku?"Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, si cantik bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam lurus nya sambil memainkan kuku jarinya resah.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu eonnie"Baekhyun tampak begitu semangat hari ini.

"Mwo? mwo?"ucapnya begitu semangat.

"Aish Baek, jangan bertingkah seperti itu"ucap Luhan gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Hehehe"

"Eonnie, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jong In?"

"Kim Jong In? Kim Kai? Kkamjong? Si playboy cap kelas teri berondongmu itu?"

"Ahh eonnie, Jong In bukan playboy kok"

"Shirreo, aku tidak suka kau dengan nya"Kyungsoo cemberut menekuk wajahnya dan itu menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Wae~"rengeknya.

"Shirreo! Dia itu wajahnya kayak om-om nelen kamu Soo, dia juga playboy"Kyungsoo masih merajuk bahkan sekarang ia menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun dengan manja. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata bulat melihat setiap tingkah laku yang Baekhyun lakukan. Entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Apa mungkin dia mulai menjadi ' _fans'_ nya? Senyum nya mulai mengukir di wajah tampan nya, namun ia segera menampiknya dengan segera.

'Aku pasti sudah gila'

TBC

Happy Anniv 4th ChanBaek! *telat

updet caloborasi with akang tercintah *fitnah bgt lu

btw maap telat updetnya hue

yang denger gosip KS *disamarkan harap sabar ya

keep dukung KaiSoo *angkatbanner

well siapa namja mestirius tsb

kalu dari cirinya sih udah ketebak kali ya hmm

mind to review?


End file.
